Baby Sister
by emeraldeyes412
Summary: When Merediths parents die in a car accident she is left to take care of her little sister. PS pics of characters and outfits etc will be added regularly
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so tell me what you think and help me write better :)

i do not own Greys Anatomy

MPOV

Meredith looked over at her baby sister sitting in the seat next to her. They were in the car on the way back to her house. Her sister sat there so broken and lost. Meredith tried to think of how she was going to raise her 10 year old sister. _I am barely 21 years old _she thought.

"Alex, you ready to see your big sisters house...i mean our house?" Meredith said trting to find the happy and cheerful little sister she had once had.

"Sure" Alex said in a bored voice

They finally pulled up to the complex where they would now live together.

They grabbed their bags and ran up to the house. Ales quickly plopped herself on the couch and flipped on the TV and began watching cartoons.

"Hey Alex, what should we eat on our FIRST NIGHT LIVING TOGETHER??" Meredith said a little to happily "we could have pizza or burgers. Whatever you want" she finished with a smile on her face.

"STOP ACTING HAPPY" Alex Yelled "IM NOT HAPPY, this sucks I am stuck living with my sister in this crappy appartment with a sister that is STILL IN COLLEGE!" she turned around with tears in her eyes. Meredith knew that this wouldnt be easy.

"Hey" Meredith said while calmly approaching her sister "I know this sucks, but we will get through this together. Tomorrow will be a new day and we can start over" she said hoping to calm her baby sister down.

Alex hugged her sister and then sat down and watched TV while Meredith ordered pizza.

Meredith watched he sister sit so quietly "Maybe it wont be so bad" Meredith whispered to herself.

**Tell me what you think. Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later

MPOV

I was making breakfast for Alex and me hopefully she wouldn't make today harder than it had to be.

"Alex get ready to leave" I yelled up the stairs hoping she would hear me.

I was finishing up the pancakes when I heard a distinct and defiant "NO!" come from Alex's room

I spun around "Excuse me? Get your skinny butt down here and eat so we can go."

I put the food on the table as Alex was stomping down the stairs. She emerged in a purple plaid shirt and cut off jean shorts that were just a little too short and a pair of boots.

"You are not wearing that today" I said sternly.

Alex rolled her eyes "And why not?"

"Because, I said so. Now go upstairs and put on the outfit I picked out for you." Boy was it hard to be the adult. Not too long ago I would have tried to pull off the same thing.

She stomped up the stairs and hopefully she would put on the outfit without a fuss.

After about ten minutes she came back down and plopped into her chair and began eating.

"Why are we doing this again?"Alex questioned as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Because this is what mom and dad would have wanted? I got a job in Seattle at the University. Remember dad used to work with Dean Simmons/"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you have a job here in New York. And all me friend are here." Alex said on the verge of tears.

I rolled my eyes at her "That is one of the reasons we are leaving. You need new friends and to focus in school more. You are never going to get into college if you keep on this way." I knew she hated to hear it but she needed to.

"Come on let's get going we don't want to miss our flight."

We grabbed our carry ons and headed for the door. The airport wasn't too far so we should make it in record time.

We got to the terminal as expected and proceeded to board the plane. Alex made a B line to the bathroom. She always gets sick on plans, it never fails. I sit down in my seat after putting my stuff in the over head compartment and notice the two extremely good looking men sitting next to me. One had dark hair and dreamy blue eyes. The other, he had light short hair and grey eyes and a strong jaw.

They must have noticed my starring because next thing I know Mr. Strong Jaw is asking "So Business or pleasure?"

I smiled and answered "Both" and sat down. "What about you?"

"Pleasure" the dark hard hottie said.

"Cool"

"So are you traveling with anyone?" Mr. Strong Jaw asked

"Yes my baby sister, she should be sitting down soon. Planes make her sick so she is in the bathroom composing herself." I rambled on.

"I'm sorry I ramble often, I tend to just keep talking and talking. I'm Meredith by the way." I smiled and held my breath.

"I'm Derek and this loud mouth here is Mark." He said with a soft smile.

Alex picked this moment to come and slouch back into her seat. She wasn't looking so good.

"You okay?" I asked genuinely worried about my baby sister.

"Yeah, fine whatever." Alex grumbled and then proceeded to put in her head phones and pick up her copy of War and Peace and began reading.

"I take it she's not happy" Mark stated

"Yeah well she's a teenager and we are moving to Seattle and apparently it's the end of the world." I stated in mock horror.

I soon fell asleep during the in flight movie.

I was woken up by someone nudging me "Wake up we're landing" A manly voice whispered into my ear.

Review Please


End file.
